Falácias
by Liath Macha
Summary: • :: O arrependimento é muitas vezes expressado pelo termo "desculpa". Desta vez não seria suficiente. :: Sasuke's point of view. :: Não há melhor inspiração que ele. :: •


**Falácias**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Summary: ● :: O arrependimento é muitas vezes expressado pelo termo "desculpa". Desta vez não seria suficiente. :: Sasuke's point of view. :: Não há melhor inspiração que ele. :: ●

* * *

_"Quem sente remorso tende a infligir a si próprio o mal que incutiu à outra pessoa. Quase que, em género de castigo, como se fosse uma fustigação e tortura próprias, existe a tentativa da pessoa se esquivar de uma punição mais severa, face ao erro cometido. O arrependido faz-nos perceber verdadeiramente as consequências dos nossos atos, do mal que fizemos, da aflição que causámos. E das inevitáveis inferências. Somos, inclusive, sensibilizados a tentar remendar o mal que sabemos ter feito a alguém."_

_O que eu sinto é arrependimento._

–

Concede-me um segundo. E outro. E pensando bem, talvez precise de um minuto inteiro. Presenteia-me antes com a totalidade de um dos teus dias, e mesmo assim não sei se chegará. Não sei se esse dia suportará todas as palavras mal ponderadas ainda em descanso na minha boca amedrontada. Não podem existir falácias, longas frases desorganizadas e trapalhonas, gralhas ou mal entendidos. Tem de ser um discurso limpo que se assemelhe à reflexão dos teus olhos esverdeados que se perderam pelos caminhos em que te deixei sozinha. Não tenho jeito com as palavras, falta-me tato e o vocabulário certo (que sei que dissecarás e tentarás decifrar sem hesitação). Mas não sou privado de arrependimento. Ou da ambição de dizer o que é correto. Posso pelo menos tentar. Perdoa-me. Vociferei o que não devia muitas vezes, atuei sem pensar e não meditei nas repercussões da minha conduta. Braveei e gritei sem pensar no peso que cairia sobre o teu corpo frágil, carecido de proteção. Nunca quis que a dureza das minhas dissertações superasse o tamanho da tua vontade. Agi como se presente, não te encontrasses. Talvez me tenha tornado pouco digno de me dirigir a ti, proferindo palavras que te possam parecer dúbias. Hipócritas, até. Talvez não. Deixa-me, primeiro, recordar todo e qualquer acontecimento, para me indultar com pormenor. Entre todos os acontecimentos subtis e os menos subtis estão os meus pedidos de desculpa implícitos e contraditórios, cheios de vácuo e uma certa indulgência. Tens plena consciência de que falo sem pensar e não tento retirar o que disse, muito menos preencher o vacante das minhas histórias mal contadas com coerência. Fazes-me querer voltar atrás e apagar o que fiz. O que eu via como experiência é agora erro. Dizer que foi sem pensar – e foi –, não chega. Nunca nada chega e nunca nada está bem. Perdoa-me. Vamos, ao invés de voltar ao meu passado maldito, focarmo-nos num presente conjunto e imaginar que as minhas palavras e ações foram tidas com um certo carinho e coesão. Uniformidade não, mas vamos pensar em algo menos doloroso e frio, menos impessoal. Algo que faça mais sentido do que é possível atribuir ao mal que (te) fiz. Vamos pensar que eu próprio pensei antes de agir e fui contido nas minhas ações. Não chega. Perdoa-me. Tenho a ligeira impressão de que cometi demasiados erros. Agi, deixando-me banhar do veneno e mágoa alheios. De ideais que não me competiam a mim cumprir. Que não me refletiam, nem total, nem parcialmente. Não aponto os erros de quem, por mim, passa despreocupado, pelas ruas da aldeia. Talvez por não conseguir consertar os meus próprios erros. Sinto a minha atitude a alterar-se aos poucos, a mutar-se dentro de mim, mas não estou pronto. Acima de me ser concedido o teu perdão, espero que me seja concedido o meu. Por favor, perdoa-me.

–

_Miro-te, ao longe. Um dia a determinação superará o medo da rejeição. Tão fraco é o fraco que fraco não deveria ser. Seria mais fácil escrever os meus sentimentos usados em papel virgem e entregar-te o pergaminho em mão. Mas tu mereces um diálogo decente. E desta vez (como de tantas outras que deixei passar) o termo "desculpa" não será suficiente._

* * *

Nota de autor: Ele tem o meu perdão e amor eterno.


End file.
